


Comfort

by Dumefan



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Cant add tags on mobile, but this here is aButt Witch/Big Deal story. Mentions of other characters in the show. Thats all, thanks.--==--Sometime's even a full grown evil woman can have nightmares.





	Comfort

She opened her eyes to see a barren wasteland, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. "is this endless? Where is all the chaotic scum that infested this Island?" ButtWitch asked no one. 

In the corner of her eye she could see none other than Twelve. "so there is someone here, what did you do this time?" she sneered as she stomped up to the preteen. "i bet you did something reckless again like you normally do-" as she reached out to harm the little brat, Twelve turned to sand and crumbled before her eye's.

"what in the..." shocked, she staggered back looking franticly around her. She could see the other islanders crumble to sand. She was filled to The brim with fear, questions swirlved wildly in her head. What happened? Where did the ocean go? Why is everybody turning into sand?

Her thoughts stopped as one person came to mind. Where's big deal? She fell to the ground, she looked to her legs only to see them turning into Sand. Panicing she formed her extra arm only for them to crumble to sand as well.

"b- big deal?!" she called out, she spotted him walking away. "big deal! Where are you going, come back here and help me!" he continued to walk away. She tried to crawl, but find it to be futile. Reaching out, she saw her right hand slowly starting to turn into sand. "wait, dont leave me!" she called out, she could feel herself disapearing. "please!" 

She woke up almost screaming, she looked around while still heaving and trying to calm down. She was in her home, on her bed. She let out a sigh. It was just a dumb nightmare. A horridly dumb nightmare, she scoffed to herself. She never have nightmares, they were childish and inconvinient.

"ma'am? Are you alright?" big deal asked. Snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see big deal's worry expression, she looked away.

"i'm positively fantastic, go back to sleep" she answered, not sounding as hard as she wished to sound, but she didnt care. She growled as she tried her best to make herself comfy again. Even grabbing one of her larger pillows and hugging it close to her chest, trying to smother the anxiety that was growing. She buried her head in it when she realized it didnt work, she let out a quiet grumble as she tried to will herself to sleep, curling up to a ball. God, she felt pathetic. Being so bothered by a dream about being alone? She wanted to be alone! She would dye herself blue with pink dots if it mean that everyone would leave her be. She wouldnt even bat an eyebrow if big deal up and left as well!.. Well no, that wasnt true. She sighed, knowing annoyingly well that she had grown quite attached to the little guy. She would never admit it, but the thought of losing him made her heart ache more.

Speaking of the little fellow. ButtWitch had been so busy trying to supress the gnawing feeling inside her chest, that she didnt take notice when big deal left his bed(Cage) and slowly made his way on to hers. Seeing her like this was rare, the beautifull ma'am of his heart always stood triumphant and always did every little wicked deed with glee, even if theyd end up failing in the end, she still had another plan for tomorrow. Seeing her curled up like this, being eaten away by what ever was bothering her. It made big deal want to cry, but he tried his best not to. He ever so gently poked one of her arms to gain her attention. He was greeted with an annoying huff from her still pillow-covered face.

"ma'am? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked so softly.

"i'm the embodyment of all that is evil, i dont have nightmares." she growled. Hugging her pillow tighter to herself. 

"aw, its nothing to be embarrast about. Everyone has nightmares now and then, even me!" big deal boasted. ButtWitch looked up from her pillow. 

"even you? Shocking." she replied, every word covered with sarcasm. Sarcasm that flew right over big deal's head as he replied with "i know!" 

"are you gonna stop annoying me so i can go back to sleep, or am i gonna have to throw you out?" she asked, not sounding as harshly as she wished it to, she blamed it on how tired she was. No other reason. Big deal seemed to fidget with hands as he looked a bit bashfull. 

" well you see when i have nightmares, it always helps me when i cuddle with someone and-"

ButtWitch interrupted him with a gag sound. 

"Ugh! Perish the thought, as if i would ever do something so horrid like that!" cuddle? Her? Just the thought was enough to make her shudder in disgust, she would never, ever catch herself doing something so trivial..

Still, thinking about it made her guts feel wierd and fluttery. Big deal looked down sadly. 

" ok, sorry for bothering you ma'am" he said as he was about to leave. "wait!" ButtWitch quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, and just as quickly letting go. Trying her hardest not to seem desperate. 

"i'm not usually up for such horrid things, but seeing that i cant fall asleep, i might as well give it a try. But only once." she said, trying her best not to stutter as she spoke. She could feel her cheeks blushing, and she hated it. 

Big deal was smiling once more as he snuggled close to her. She, in turn wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head atop of his. With him being so small, it was really easy to curve around him.

They layed there in the quiet. Big deal enjoying the closeness with the love of his life, completely content with life. ButtWitch tried her best to fall asleep once more, but couldnt. The dream still fresh in her mind, that feeling of dreadfull lonesomeness. "why." She mumbled quietly. 

"what was that ma'am?" 

"why do you insist of staying here, and not with those goody-nice brats? I'm an evil creature of all that is awful, anyone who asosiates with me is met with nothing but pain. Not that i care if your here or not, but why? Why do you bother to stay in such an awful place?" why do you bother staying with someone as awful like me?

She felt anxiety gnaw at her even more, she shouldnt have said that. Looking so vunerable and weak like this, it would have been so easy to poke fun of her, laugh at her and call her pathetic. 

But it never came. No laughter, no name calling. 

Just a small pair of hands trying their best to wrap around her.

"i stay because i like it here, and i dont think your awful. I think your strong and pretty and thoughtfull. If twelve and her friends cant see that, then they are missing out!" 

Ofcourse he would say something cheesy like that. ButtWitch did feel better though, blushing slightly she pressed him closer, hugging him tightly." thank you.. " she muttered quietly. Her eyes finally felt heavy as she finally fell asleep.

"have a nice rest ma'am, i love you." 

Big deal yawned happily as he fell asleep like a log, and started to snore softly. Not hearing ButtWitch mumble tiredly.

"you too."


End file.
